Jada the Cofagrigus
About Jada is a Cofagrigus that belongs to Ella-May (Server Member) , and was used in her Black Stunted Growth Nuzlocke, the very first NRotM she took part in. She became somewhat famous among the NRotM community for defying all odds to take down Caitlin and Ghetsis, the latter completely by herself, to end the run in a success. Significant Battles ' Vs. Caitlin:' Jada had been sitting out for most of the battle against Caitlin, for fear of an untimely death by Shadow Ball. All was going well, until Caitlin's final Pokémon, her Gothitelle, was able to set up three Calm Minds after Ella-May herself tried to set up against her. The Gothitelle made quick work of her Ferrothorn, Druddigon and Crustle, three out of her five remaining team members, and all that remained was Jada and Moe II, her Gurdurr. It looked like all hope was lost, but Jada was somehow barely surviving Shadow Ball, so Ella-May returned to her previous strategy of heal-spamming and hoping for a miracle. This miracle came in the form of Jada's Bright Powder, which caused the Gothitelle to miss Shadow Ball and gave Jada the opportunity to get in a Hex that would, amazingly, win the battle for the now-destroyed team. ' Vs. Ghetsis:' In the battle against N, Moe II had somehow been killed by an OHKO Blizzard from N's Vanilluxe, leaving Jada to take on Ghetsis completely on her own or lose the run with no hope of redemption, as it was the last day of the month. Jada's biggest challenge was Ghetsis' Bisharp, as his Night Slash was frequently very close to being lethal (see right), and her Toxic-stall strategy became completely inviable. Her only option was to get the Bisharp's accuracy as low as possible and whittle its health down very, very slowly with Hex. Not having the option to switch out was taxing on the odds of a win, especially on the frequent occasions where one crit was the difference between life and death for Jada, and on the separate but also frequent occasions that her only option was to heal-spam until her opponent missed. However, with much patience and many, many healing items, Ghetsis was finally and miraculously taken down, ending the Nuzlocke and writing Jada's name in the history of NRotM forever. Trivia * Jada was caught on May 7th, 2019 in the Relic Castle. She is modest and has good perseverance. *Jada was one of the three Pokémon of the run to have never been taken off the team upon being caught, and the longest-lasting member with this title. The other two Pokémon were the late Druddigon and Crustle that were taken to the Elite Four with her. *Jada was named after Ella-May's friend and former neighbor, who was eager to hear about Cofagrigus Jada's victory. *DJ (Server Member) named Jada "the best Cofagrigus in NRotM", taking the title from his Coffield. He also declared the battle against Ghetsis "the greatest solo in NRotM history". *The moveset that Jada took to the final fights was Flash/Protect/Toxic/Hex. Category:Memes